Bedclothes such as sheets are used to cover a mattress of a bed. To keep them in place, the sheets are typically tucked in between the mattress and a box spring upon which the mattress rests. However, when the bed is used, particularly by a restless sleeper, the sheets can loosen or become completely detached.